Myers house
The Myers residence is the household of the Myers family, consisting of: (original series) Donald Myers, Edith Myers, Judith Myers, Michael Myers, Kara Strode, Danny Strode; John Strode; Debra Strode; Tim Strode(remake series) Deborah Myers; Judith Myers; Michael Myers; Ronnie White. History The house was originally built in the 1890s and it was bought by Donald and Edith Myers in 1945 not long after they got married. They took great pride in the house and took great care with the upkeep of owning a house. Initially they intended to have only one child and thought that Haddonfield would be a wonderful place to raise a child. On November 10th 1947, Edith gave birth to a daughter who was named Judith Myers. She remained their only child for ten years. Judith had a happy childhood in the family home for a number of years. It wasn't until she was nine years old that her parents decided that they would like to have more children. Sometime in 1957 Edith gave birth to Michael Myers and in 1961 she gave birth to another daughter who was named Laurie. However, their hopes of having a happy healthy family would be tragically cut short. At the age of six, Michael was developing severe psychological problems that consumed a lot of his parents time and put a great strain on the family as a whole. At that time, Judith began acting out in rebellion against her parents and was becoming increasingly defiant. Her relationship with Michael was becoming a dysfunctional one. Michael behaved rudely towards Judith and disobeyed her when she was responsible for babysitting him. She also noticed that he kept watching her. This disturbed Judith and she had complained about it to their parents. But no matter what Judith said or did, she was always blamed by their parents since she was the older sister and should know better. Other times her concerns were pushed aside as just being those of an immature teenager and not taken seriously. On October of 1963, on Halloween night, Judith was responsible for babysitting Michael. She returned home with Michael after she took him out trick or treating and called up her boyfriend, Dan whom she invited to come over. After she spoke with Dan, she went upstairs to her bedroom to fix herself up and left Michael downstairs in front of the t.v. in the living room. However, once she was upstairs, Michael slipped out through the back door and walked towards the front of the house where he hid behind some bushes. Eventually Dan arrived and wrang the doorbell. Judith greeted her boyfriend whom she invited to come inside. The two teenagers made out in the living room while unbeknownst to them, Michael watched through a window. Dan at one point asked Judith if they were a lone and she replied that Michael was around some place. However, Dan then suggested that they go upstairs to have sex and Judith who forgets about Michael agrees to go upstairs. After Michael see's the two teens go upstairs and the light turn off in Judith's bedroom, he walks back through the back door and gets a butcher knife from a kitchen drawer. After Dan leaves, Michael goes upstairs and enters Judith's bedroom. Judith is seated in front of her vanity and notices Michael standing behind her when she see's his reflection in the mirror. It's not until she turned around that Michael stabbed her to death with the butcher knife. Judith dies within the house shortly thereafter. Donald and Edith continued to live in their house after Judith's death and after Michael was sentenced to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. It wasn't until 1965 when Donald and Edith died in a car accident that the house was then put on the market. However, the house remained on the housing market for many years and fell into disrepair. But Morgan Strode of Strode Realty attempted to sell the estate, but was unable due to its bizarre history. In the Autumn of 1978, an adult Michael Myers returned to Haddonfield and briefly took up residence inside the house. Also, Tommy Doyle tells Laurie that the old Myers house is haunted and later in the film it becomes evident that all of the children in Haddonfield think that the house is haunted. In 1989, Dr. Samuel Loomis uses Jamie Lloyd in an attempt to lure Michael Myers into a trap that he set up within the Myers house. Jamie also ran into the attic of the old Myers house where she found the dead body of Rachel Carruthers and the family dog, Max. The house was later sold to Morgan's brother, John Strode. In 2002, it was the setting of a live-feed internet reality program run by entrepreneur Freddie Harris. Trivia *The filming location of the old Myers house was 707 Meridian Avenue, South Pasadena, California. The house has since been moved to the east side of Meridian and north of Mission Street. It's now used as a chiropractor's office (The Alegria Chiropractic Center) and its new address is 1000 Mission Street next to the railroad tracks. *The house that was used in Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers looked like a dilapidated old mansion rather than a two story clapboard house that was used in the first two films. The filming location of this house was in Salt Lake City, Utah. *In the novel Halloween by Curtis Richards, it is said that Donald and Edith Myers moved away to some place in Indiana after Judith's death and Michael's institutionalization because of the bad publicity they received as well as rude stares from the local townspeople. They placed the house on the market but since nobody had bought the house they continued making payments on it. *There is an exact replica of the old Myers house that was built by a fan in the state of North Carolina. Films that take place in the Myers house * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers * Halloween: Resurrection * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II (2009) Characters that lived in the Myers house Original timeline * Donald Myers * Edith Myers * Michael Myers * Cynthia Myers * Judith Myers * John Strode * Debra Strode * Kara Strode * Danny Strode * Tim Strode Remake timeline * Michael Myers * Judith Myers * Angel "Boo" Myers * Deborah Myers * Ronnie White * Elvis (pet rat) Category:Locations